Fading Light
by Goddess Of The Night13
Summary: Just as a note I don’t own twilight New moon or any of Stephanie Meyers characters but I do own, most of the humans and new additions to the wolf gang so yeah… This is a pre view of what I want to write…. It a fan fic about Edward, Bella, Jacob and Keith
1. Chapter 1

just as a note I don't own twilight New moon or any of Stephanie Meyers characters but I do own, most of the humans and new additions to the wolf gang so yeah… This is a pre view of what I want to write…. It a fan fic about Edward, Bella, Jacob and Keith(he's mine got it? MINE!!!!!)…. What happens if Bella does go farther with Jacob than just friend ship…

Quote from New Moon **WHICH I DON'T OWN ANY PART OF**

""_Bella," he whispered _

_I was frozen. NO! I hadn't made this decision yet. I didn't know if I could do this, and now I was out of time to think. But I would have been a fool if I thought rejectiong him would have no consequences" _**End of quote but continuing**

It could be nice, to have arm around me again, maybe Romeo wasn't what Juliet really needed. Maybe all Juliet needed was for someone to hold her the was Jacob was holding me now. I… I don't know… help! I screamed out into the dark cavern of my brain, my thoughts were in over drive, as I felt the hot breath fall on the curve of my neck, and it felt nice.

"Bella," he said again gently. Oh I wanted, and what a thing to want. I knew one way or another some one was going to feel betrayed even if some was just memories. If I stopped this, which by the way Jacob was… acting would be hard in its self, but to continue would be a betrayal to everything I ever love about…. Him….

and then my will gave in, the way I could feel, like I haven't felt in what seemed like a hundred years, since they left, I melted. And the butterfly kisses being left on my person didn't help. I surrendered to my human passions, and kissed him back. And it was nice. And for one minute it was as if there was no one else in the world, just Jacob and me. "Charlie" I whispered, not really wasn't to be caught doing something I'm SURE he doesn't approve of.

Jake looked at me then whispered "he wont be back till late, funeral remember?" after that there was no more talking in the living room as we surrendered ourselves to the rising tide of our passion.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as a note I don't own twilight New moon or any of Stephanie Meyers characters but I do own, most of the humans and new additions to the wolf gang so yeah… This is a pre view of what I want to write…. It a fan fic about Edward, Bella, Jacob and Keith(he's mine got it? MINE!!!!!)

I lay tangled in jakes arms for what seemed like hours. We just lay there. Not moving or speaking. Just resting in what to me seemed like the safest place right now. What we had done was a big mistake, not to say I didn't enjoy it, no I found it quiet nice, but all in the same a mistake. But I would have to live with it no matter what because the deed was done and there was no way to turn back the clock. I felt a rather large finger stroke my face, "Bella," a voice whispered " we have to get up", I remained still.

"I don't want to." I whispered back

"we have to, Charlie and the others are going to be back soon." I felt a light trail of on my ear, I shivered, even though I was lying next to the ultimate warmth, he shifted and the cold came.

I came down from my shower all refreshed. Jake was talking to Charlie down stairs, I heard them, Charlie's deep and gruff voice contrasting not so much with Jakes equally deep but considerably less scratchy one. I had my PJ's on and lightly walked down the stairs to say good bye to Jake without arising suspicion in Charlie.

"Bye Jake see you tomorrow." I hugged him.

"yeah.. Call you." I could feel his smile through my hair.

I turned to see Charlie staring at the answering machine. And looked puzzled at us. "did the phone ring?" Jake and I looked at each other at little on edge.

"we didn't hear it if it did, I was playing Bella my new CD I got I put it in my car if you want to hear it?" Jake said looking at Charlie, his head at an angle, I snickered, he looked like a puppy.

Charlie looked thoughtful, then replied "no thanks anyway, they didn't leave a message though, I don't get it, why bother hanging up if you want to talk to some body leave a message so we can get back to them." He sighed exasperatedly, "Bells I have some Pizza in the kitchen if you and Jake want some."

"No thanks Charlie, I got to get back to dad. But rain check?" Jake ruffled up my hair then stepped out in to the down pour that had started a few minutes before. I watched him go a little saddened. My mind flipped back to watching another boy walk away, and I quickly shut the door, and cleared my mind, he was the last person I needed to be thinking about. And then I remembered Alice. OH MY GOD. What if she saw? Or figures it our. And tells… Carlisle? Oh my god. My mind raced, and my body felt like lead. But I was to tired to give that cliff diving another shot.

Friday one week later

I got up and dressed normally, school you know, it's a pain but I had to go. I opened my door and nearly had a heart attack right then, after I thought that I felt a wave of guilt and send an apology to Hennery Clearwater for my over exaggerations. But standing right there was a very angry looking Alice. She pushed my into my room, then stood back. "What do you thing you were doing?" oh god she knows.

I stammered "I-I don't know what your-"

She cut my off "oh you know damn well what you did. How could you? Did you know how dangerous that was? Or even.-"

Now I cut her off "I don't have to explain my self to you."

Now she looked coldly at me "oh really?" she sounded exactly like Edward at that moment it almost hurt, almost.

"Yes. You.. Well, Edward left so I could live a normal, Human life and that's what I'm doing." I tried to walk past her, but she stopped me.

"oh really, and sleeping with werewolves is human? Did you even use protection?" I just looked at her, a little stunned and hurt but she continued "no Bella I wasn't spying, but I did see some things that make me have to leave."

"don't" I begged her "don't leave again, please." I was going to cry. Her face softened. And she pulled my onto my bed and hugged my, stroking my head as I cried into her shirt. " I didn't even mean to, it was an accident, but don't tell anyone please." And by anyone I meant Edward and we both knew it.

She let my cry a bit longer, then said, "Bella you are going to have to face facts, and I hate to tell you this but I feel like I should," she paused looking very uncomfortable, then continued "I didn't see James.."

"Jake" I whispered

"oh right Jake and you… doing anything… I saw something else. Bella." She looked away having to say the hardest word she had ever had to say, "I saw you giving birth, to his child." I fainted. Holy crap did I faint, and would you. I mean look at my life, I fall madly in love with a vampire who wants to suck me dry, he leaves me to be human, I sleep with my best friend who is a werewolf and am not with his child, if this isn't for the si-fi Jerry Springer I don't know what is. When I came to, Alice was holding me like a baby, and I felt big wet spots on my shirt. She was whispering more to her self than anything "its going to be ok, everything is going to turn out ok."


	3. Chapter 3

I spent a good while on Alice's lap just crying. My life was over, what would Charlie say? Oh what am I going to tell Jake? What to do. I was pondering over the massive train wreck that was my life when I felt Alice stiffen and push me away. "What?" I asked, still holding on to her midriff. She hugged me extra tight. And leaned in toward me.

"Bella, I can smell them coming, its best if I leave." And she kissed my forehead, and I had such and over powering feeling of loss I nearly started crying all over again. Because she was gone again. I knew she had avoided me this past week to calm down, and I wanted her back, holding me. I felt safe, comforted and loved, she was a safe haven for me, so much like her brother used to be, and never would be again, how could he? I had betrayed him on the most basic level. But he left me? He doesn't _want_ me. But I still felt so dirty as I rose to answer the door to the stony eyes of three young Quilettote (I think I spelled it right?) men, they could smell her.

"She's gone" I said as the door swung open behind me, answering the question they wanted to know, "she's not coming back." I knew it to be true as soon as the words left my mouth. Alice was lost to me, like her beautiful marble brother is, I miss him, I miss the simplicity of us just sitting on my bed when Charlie thought I was sleeping, and the lullaby he would sing in my ear.

Jacob surveyed the wreck that the living room was in (from Alice's and I movie night ) and my puffy swollen eyes, I looked just as bad as the living room. "We have to talk." He said coldly.

"Of course we do. But what about?" I said, very much done with jakes tantrums about Alice.

"Victoria, she got… " his voice broke, oh no, God no, "While the men were in the woods hunting for the… wolves. Victoria found Charlie." I sobbed, I was done, my life was broken more than a smashed piece of crystal, un-repairable. At first, Jake stood a little awkwardly, near me, the other men looked away. And then finally Jake sort of inched over and held me, and I sobbed my little heart out. There was no way, my father was, no he couldn't be, not Charlie, not Saturday fishing, not baseball watching, not my over protective father. Not Charlie. Jake whispered in my ear. "You can come and live on the reserve with us if you need to…" he paused and said a little more stiffly "unless you have somewhere else?" He knew very well I had no where else to go. Rene was off in Arizona somewhere with her husband, and the Cullen's. Ha. Like they would come anywhere nears me. Well all of a sudden I found my self in a large car with three large men, my bags in the bag, and Rags, my stuffed rabbit, in my arms. I held the rabbit, the sole survivor of my childhood.

I was rushed into the kitchen and Emily was there giving orders like a drill sergeant. I just kind of stood there. I was only slightly aware that they were doing this to protect me from Victoria, but my mind could only think of one thing. Charlie. The kitchen was loud and filled with people and the hustle and bustle was getting to me. I finally just said plainly and without inflection "Can I see him?" The whole kitchen stopped moving, and was deadly silent, and my quiet request. "Well?" I said meeting their eyes. Defiant and full of self loathing. Finally some one spoke, but it wasn't who I thought it would be.

Sam Ully, he was the one to say something, "Bella, there's." he was carefully delicate about his words as if I mind just combust if he said the wrong thing. "there's nothing left, Victoria made sure of it. And the little that is left…" he cleared his throat "isn't much." I looked at him square in the face, thinking.

I finally spoke into the vast silence that had ensued. "Thank you for telling me, I'm sure you did everything you could, but I would like to be alone now." I turned and walked out of the kitchen, I heard in the back round "should she do that?" but I had reached the stairs and was climbing them before the answer was made. I sat in a room, not caring whose it was, it didn't really matter. It was just a room. Smallish, square, a twin bed with a kitted blanket on it, and pillows. I noticed pictures on the walls and went to examine them to keep my mind off of Charlie. A small boy and girl hugging, Sam and Em maybe? They were so tiny, but looked so happy. Could I ever be that happy? I don't deserve to be that happy. Look at what I did. I wasn't good enough for Romeo, and then betrayed him with Paris, what kind of Juliet am I? Not a very good kind, I patted my belly, and just held myself. It was obvious that I couldn't live here, Em was a testament to everything that I wasn't, and I don't think I could live with my self and that constant reminder. But where would I go? I could leave before Rene gets the news, and run off, have my baby, and live happily, no one would ever have to know, and I would be safe from the failure that is my life.

I didn't even hear the door open, but the hand did startle me, and as Emily spoke I listened probably more closely because as of right now she was just a voice, and I needed comfort. "We were eight, it was my birthday, he said that one day he would marry me." I nodded; it seemed reasonable, I once thought that me and Edward were the same. Then the question that scared me more then Victoria ever would "How far are you along?" I jumped. And spun around, all the comfort that the voice had was gone, she was once more a really person.

I looked at her closely, "wh-wha-what do you me-mean?" I was stuttering again. Shaking actually, how did she know? Did I gain weight? Did it show… it couldn't I was only like two weeks, thinking back to health class, I shouldn't even know for another week, at least humans aren't supposed to know, I guess non-humans are different.

"I see the way you smile, and carry your self, to any mother its obvious." She stated plainly, then the left half of her face smiled, and the scaring stretched evilly, "I had a child you know." Looked at, sympathetic, she looked sad, the smile that wasn't a smile, it was full of bitter longing, " I lost her before she was three months, the miscarriage was really hard on Sam." I gave her a hug, and we just embraced "Does Jake know?" she asked looking at me, measuring me. Of course she knows its Jake's.

I finally managed words, "please, don't, please don't tell, any one, I wasn't planning on sticking around, and it would only be harder." I said silent tears washing my face clean of the previous ones.

She looked a long while at me before answering …..

Sorry, I've got school tomorrow, I'll update tomorrow! Chao!


	4. Chapter 4

just as a note I don't own twilight New moon or any of Stephany Meyers characters but I do own, most of the humans and new additions to the wolf gang so yeah… This is a pre view of what I want to write…. And Keith(he's mine got it? MINE!!!!!)….

Emily's reply startled me into looking at her. "You have no one, and nowhere to go. So why leave?" I looked at her, steely blue eyes, and her scars looked wrong somehow. She smiled, grimace more like, and the scars look evil.. .and- wait Emily's eyes aren't blue, they're brown!

I calmed myself down then said rationally "your not Emily, not even a good copy." The false Emily smiled, a ruthless grin.

"Took you a while, you're a bit slow you know that?" the Not-Emily started changing and soon took on the look of a tall male, with dark hair and those, blue-blue eyes, with very dangerous looking weapons on his belt. Long black pants and a tight shirt, which showed off muscles that I wouldn't really like to get to know. "Come on Bella there are some people you need to meet." Except this was no request, I was thinking that is I said "gee no thanks I have to bake some cookies, but thanks anyway." I would be getting a close up on the very long and sharp looking knives on his person.

"um," I stammered, buying for time, "could I think about that?"

He smiled, I think this is his favorite part, except right then the door bust open and there stood Sam, Jake and the other boys who had been in my house when I found out about Charlie. "Get away from her!" Jake yell lunging toward us. Faster than Jake, the man swung me against his chest with, you guessed it, that big shiny knife at my throat.

"Move another step and they both die." His sadistic voice sounded in my ear, and shivered all over again, thinking of the last time some one wanted me dead.

"Both of them?" Jake looked confused, and looked at me.

"oh you didn't tell them?" he knew damn well I hadn't told anyone, we had just discussed this, I'll be it I thought he was Em, but still, and, this man was just guessing about who the father was anyway… right? "what a shame, I be taking away both your lover and child…. Such a blow for you I imagine." I saw Jake's face flash with emotion before the world went dark.

And stayed dark. I was… attached to something. Its dark, I'm all alone, I think, I hope. I moved my hand, some thing rattled and scared me… chains, I was chained to, the floor I think. Where am I? More over how did I get here? I had no idea of anything, except I was alive, and that I seemed to be unharmed.

Suddenly I saw someone, they were just there. He was tall with black robes and he was pale, like… Vampire pale. Oh God, what was going on. "Hello, Bella, how are you?" his musical voice astounded me, I mean I knew that vampires had nice voices but, it had been so long. "are you feeling well?"

I coughed, to clear my throat, then said very quietly, "Are you going to kill me?"

_The point of view of an (currently) unknown person, who is watching Bella with great interest '(you could probably guess)._

"Are you going to kill me?" her voice soft and sad, penetrated my very being with a profound effect, I wanted to hold her, but Marcus said not to interrupt.

"My dear, why would we do that? We just want to watch you for a while, and talk to you." He was laughing you could hear it in his voice. How I wanted to just hold her keep her away from all this madness.

"Then you could have done it like everyone else who wants to screw with my life does. Just stalk me." She was upset, you could see it, and not just from this, she looked upset for another reason, I wonder what it is?, I could watch her all the time, because of her new friends, but when I did see her she seemed happy, what had changed?

"Well my dear, as you probably know, Edward told us we weren't allowed near you, but what Edward wants doesn't count as much as, say what I want so, I had to over ride Edwards wishes, really its Edwards fault that your…" she screamed, rage and frustration over flowing, spilling out of every particle of her body

"STOP IT!!! Just stop it."

"What my dear, Jane's not here, is she? Besides that why you're here, Edward just made you seem so interesting." Thank God Jane wasn't here, I don't want to see them test Jane out on Bella.

"Stop saying his name." she said, from the floor, she was the farthest away from Marcus that she could be with the chain on her wrist, and she seemed so hopeless on the floor. Crumpled and defeated "just kill me if that's what you want." She paused and then said angrily "If not then leave me the fuck alone!"


End file.
